¿Qué le has hecho a Kirishima, Bakugou?
by Asamijaki
Summary: Sería un día como cualquiera, si su compañero de clases no hubiera llegado con moretones y heridas a la clase. Todos sabían que había pasado, pero no porqué. Kirishima últimamente había estado demasiado distraído. Bakugou buscará explicaciones


**"¿Qué le has hecho a Kirishima, Bakugou?"**

El salón se encontraba sumergido en el bullicio de costumbre antes de que el profesor llegara, cada uno metido en sus asuntos o hablando de trivialidades con sus amigos. Lo normal, podría decirse.

Todo hubiera seguido de ese modo, si no fuera porque desde la gran puerta del aula 1-A, una figura conocida había aparecido. No obstante, no de la misma forma que siempre.

—¿Kirishima? —La voz asustada de Kaminari fue lo que llamó la atención de los demás, deteniendo sus voces para poder enfocarse en el pelirrojo.

—Hombre, ¿qué demonios te pasó? —Fue Sero el que habló. Llevaba consigo la voz con la duda grupal manifestada.

Red Riot curvea sus labios indefinidamente en una sonrisa ansiosa, mostrando la punta de sus dientes afilados tan característicos de él. Pero no es aquella leve sonrisa lo que se denotaba más en el pelirrojo, sino las vendas y parches que cubrían sus heridas. Heridas que, hasta ayer, no tenía. Y de eso, todos estaban seguros.

Kirishima no se veía decaído o afectado por ello, pero seguía siendo alarmante, por supuesto. No eran heridas por una simple caída o algo por el estilo, pero, ¿quién se enojaría tanto con alguien como él para llegar a tales extremos?

El chico pareció no notar la preocupación de sus compañeros, actuaba tan natural que era incluso más preocupante. Se fue a sentar en su asiento designado, sacando una libreta para ocuparse en algo.

— Kirishima-kun... — Midoriya se acercó con discreción, aún con el silencio del aula creando un ambiente ciertamente tenso. — ¿Qué te ha pasado? —Preguntó.

— ¿Ah? —Eijirou cuestionó alzando una ceja. —¿Hablas de esto? — Señaló las vendas de sus brazos, aquel parche en su mejilla y algunas banditas distribuidas por su rostro y manos. —Oh, descuiden chicos, no es nada, sólo un accidente ayer.

—¿Accidente? —Interrogó esta vez Denki, desde un asiento cercano, de alguna manera Red Riot, se encontraba rodeado de un momento a otro. Tragó saliva.

—¿No estabas entrenando con Bakugou ayer? —Recordó Hanta.

Silencio. Alguien pasa por la entrada del salón, el aludido escucha su nombre al entrar.

—¿De qué mierda hablan? —con un lenguaje sin medidas como siempre, Katsuki se detiene en la puerta del salón. El ambiente está tenso, por alguna razón presiente un aura peligrosa adentro. Su instinto le advierte del peligro.

La mirada de sus compañeros sobre si fue como un ataque masivo. Dio un paso atrás. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral, pero se mantuvo en guardia.

—Hey, Bakugou. —Saludó como si nada al otro, sonriendo, alzando su mano y agitándola.

Posiblemente ya sabía a qué se debía todo aquello. Kirishima, por supuesto. Fue estúpido pensar que alguien dejaría pasar algo así. Pero le importaba una mierda, no sabían qué había pasado realmente, y sus suposiciones no venían al caso.

El resto del día, Katsuki sintió cómo mil miradas se clavaban en su nuca, más no desistió. La única opinión que le importaba era la de aquel chico pelirrojo. Luego hablaría con él al respecto.

Debido a que, lo que sucedió ayer, no solo implicaba heridas físicas en Kirishima, sino una gran confusión en Bakugou.

(...)

—Blasty, has estado más molesto que de costumbre hoy. —Mencionó Kirishima mientras caminaban por el pasillo que conducía a sus dormitorios.

—Todos esos idiotas me culpan de tus putas heridas, ¿cómo quieres que esté si todo el día andan jodiendo con sus malditas miradas acusadoras?

—Oh, lamento eso, Bakugou. Realmente estaba algo distraído ayer...

—No me digas, si no activas tu puto Kosei cuando estamos entrenando, juro que no me contendré y tú menor preocupación serán unos cuantos raspones. —Amenazó tajante.

—Lo siento Bakugou, no volverá a pasar. —Prometió Eijirou, extendiendo su palma en una promesa sincera.

—¿Qué tanta mierda tenías en la cabeza ayer, Shittyhair? —Bramó con molestia.

Kirishima tragó saliva nuevamente.

¿En qué pensaba?

La pregunta correcta era: ¿En qué no pensaba?

Durante toda la semana había estado sumergido en sus propios pensamientos, yendo completamente a la deriva por si solos. Pero, ¿cuál era la causa? Más bien, ¿quién? Porque era de esa forma. Todo el tiempo había estado pensando en alguien.

En esta etapa, sabía perfectamente que comenzaría a tener intereses más allá de ser un héroe, quizá podría tener una linda historia de romance en la escuela para recordar después de graduarse. Lamentablemente no era así. Las cosas no eran tan fáciles, y adelantarse con esos pensamientos inocentes fue un error. Sino, no estaría tan confundido ahora.

Habría jurado que Ashido le parecía linda en la escuela media, en realidad, sí lo era —y todavía lo es—. Pero algo andaba mal, ¿por qué sólo le parecía linda?

En cambio, al entrar a UA, se encontró con esta persona. Tenía pinta de villano, pero una voluntad de acero, actitud indomable y mirada feroz. Simplemente le dejaba sin palabras, su fuerza era incomparable, su determinación le dejaba sin aliento. Aún así, se convenció de que sólo era admiración por su compañero.

No fue hasta que el miedo lo invadió aquel día, cuando vinieron las primeras señales, que todo cambió.

Durante el ataque de los villanos no pudo hacer nada, se sintió pésimo, inútil, lejano. Cada minuto que pasaba su corazón de estrujaba y sentía como si su misma garganta se cerraría y lo asfixiaría como un castigo, castigo por no estar ahí. A su lado, como debió hacer sido.

Fue entonces cuando sintió el agarre de sus manos más fuerte que nunca, para no dejarlo caer esa vez, para aferrarse con todas sus fuerzas, para saber que ambos eran iguales. Nunca antes se había puesto a pensar en lo ásperas que se sentían sus manos, sus dedos eran largos, sus uñas comúnmente se encontraban desgastadas, pero su tacto, de alguna manera, era reconfortante.

Nunca antes había pensado en que el carmín de sus ojos era tan brillante como el fuego mismo. Nunca había pensado en querer tocar su cabello un poco más para que dejaran de ser roces amigables.

De sus labios siempre salían maldiciones, gritos y demás. Aún así, ¿cómo sería escuchar su voz de otra forma? ¿Cómo sería sentir su aliento más cerca? ¿Cómo sería su voz más relajada y apacible? ¿Cambiaría su tono si acariciara ciertas zonas de su piel? ¿Cómo sería sentir un suspiro de sus labios a través de los suyos? ¿Cómo se sentiría su respiración más cerca? ¿Qué tanto calor emanaría su piel? ¿Cómo se vería su sudor desplazarse por su frente mientras se mezcla con el suyo? ¿Qué sabor tendrían sus labios? ¿Qué tan rojos se pondrían después de un tiempo? ¿Qué tan suave tendría que morder su cuello para no dejar marcas tan visibles? ¿Cómo se sentiría al tocar un poco más abajo? ¿Le gustaría? ¿Lo odiaría? ¿Cómo podía estar pensando en todas esas cosas?

Un pensamiento llevaba al otro, era inevitable. A ese punto ya no podía negar la fuerte atracción que sentía por Bakugou, su amigo, su compañero, un hombre como él.

Nunca negó que le gustaran las cosas varoniles, pero esto era nuevo. Prefería guardarse todas sus inquietudes y fantasías subconsciente para sí mismo, al menos por ahora.

Pero no era fácil, comenzaba a ser cada vez más evidente, ¿cómo ocultar algo que carcomía su pecho con gran rapidez? Debía admitir que Bakugou era letal en varios sentidos, pero con esto lo estaba destruyendo.

Su mirada no podía evitar desviarse de vez en cuando, sobre todo al momento de entrenar. Por los dioses, era imposible en los entrenamientos juntos. Cada uno de sus movimientos eran desenfrenados, caóticos, pero de igual forma eran bien planeados, tenían técnica, eran precisos.

Bakugou era muy varonil. Su porte, su audacia, su voluntad, la forma tan única que tenía de hablar, de actuar, de todo.

Simplemente sus pensamientos se desviaban a cualquier parte, pero a cualquier parte del cuerpo de su compañero. Y sabía que eso no estaba bien. Aún así, no podía evitarlo, mirarlo y deleitarse con ver las gotas de su sudor deslizarse con suavidad sobre su piel, era casi hipnótico.

Justo ayer, había quedado tan idiotizado que no se preparó para los golpes que llegarían por obviedad. La nube de humo había cubierto la sala por completo, y no fue después de 3 o más golpes, cuando Katsuki notó que algo andaba mal y se detuvo.

Kirishima en ese momento tenía la vista algo borrosa, pero habríajurado ver una cara de preocupación genuina en Katsuki. Un brillo distinto en sus ojos. Eijirou se abofeteó mentalmente por pensar en las diferentes facetas del rubio antes de reaccionar al dolor que le quemaba la piel.

Después de ello, fueron a la enfermería, donde el pelirrojo se desinfectó algunos rasguños de su piel y otras abolladuras. Mientras tanto Bakugou le miraba con recelo y atención. Fue una tarde extraña, pero no hablaron de lo ocurrido, y Red Riot agradecía eso.

Pero ahora, ¿cómo definir todo eso con palabras simples y cortas? ¿Cómo hablar sin que sus palabras oculten detrás sus verdaderas ideas? Era un martirio tener que fingir que todo estaba bien, a Kirishima nunca le ha gustado mentir, le deja un sabor amargo en la boca.

—Sólo... —Arrastró las palabras, algo poco común el él. Sus manos estaban sudando, podría jurar que los ojos de Bakugou podían mirar fácilmente a través de él, en cualquier momento. —He estado pensando un poco en que debemos volvernos más fuertes.

Verdades a medias, igual de amargas que las mentiras.

Los fanales escarlata de Katsuki le lanzaron una mirada escéptica, alzando una ceja con aires de desinterés en sus palabras. Eijirou la evitó por muy poco.

—Creo que me cambiaré los vendajes y dormiré un poco... —Sus movimientos nerviosos buscaron con la mano el picaporte de la puerta con rapidez. Pero había veces en que Bakugou era igual de rápido. Sólo reaccionó cuando su palma atrapó su mano, deteniendo el ademán de entrar a su propia habitación. —¿Bakugou?

No hubo respuestas verbales, Kirishima sólo pudo sentir su cuerpo ser arrastrado a la puerta de al lado, a una habitación que no era la suya. La puerta se cerró tras sus espaldas, aún no terminaba de reaccionar ante todo lo que había pasado en fracciones de segundos. Un puño golpeado la madera a un lado de su cabeza le hizo volver en sí.

Se encontraba nuevamente frente a la fiera mirada de Bakugou.

—Ahora dime qué demonios te sucede, carajo. —La voz de Katsuki era demandante, autoritaria, por así decirlo. El pelirrojo tuvo que morder su labio inferior para no quedar con la boca abierta ante la cercanía. Le tenía completamente acorralado.

—¿Qué dices? —Apenas logró atinar a decir. Se encontraba en shock, no solo por la acción en sí, la cual ya era para dejarlo impactado, si no porque nunca antes habían estado tan cerca como para hacerse (más) consciente de la textura que poseían los labios de Bakugou, ¿Cuánto tiempo tardarían en encajar con los suyos? ¿A Bakugou le gustarían más los besos tranquilos o sería más de besos feroces y demandantes?

—Que qué demonios está pasando contigo, coño. —Rugió fieramente, azotando su puño frente a la puerta. Eijirou dio un pequeño salto sobre su lugar. —Te has estado comportando raro, más de lo normal. —dijo chasqueando la lengua. —Ayer más que nunca.

¿Estaba preocupado? ¿Por él? Un cosquilleo comenzó a florecer desde su estómago. Pese a su brusquedad y carácter, Katsuki era una buena persona, se preocupaba por sus amigos, aunque no quisiera admitirlo o no supiera expresarlo debidamente.

Ahora, ¿qué debía decir? ¿Cómo? Si no le contestaba sinceramente iba a notarlo, Kirishima no era bueno mintiendo o diciendo verdades a medias, lo había comprobado la vez en que se había comido la hamburguesa de Kaminari. Ese día su cabello se secó en una sola descarga y el idiota quedó en su modo estúpido un buen rato. Aún así, debía pensar rápido. Oh demonios, ¿cuánto tiempo ha mantenido silencio? La mirada de Bakugou le hacía sentirse un manojo de nervios, debía decir algo, debía... ¿Inventar una excusa? Sí, eso. Si se concentraba lo suficiente podría hacerlo bien, ¿o no? ¿Qué caso tenía? ¡No era varonil ocultar sus sentimientos más tiempo! ¡Un verdadero hombre no tendría miedo a un rechazo! Si las cosas no funcionaban, podían simplemente seguir como buenos amigos, ¡¿verdad?!

Bien, sólo tenía que ser directo, ¿qué tan difícil era decir un "me gustas"? Sólo es pensar y decirlo. Simple, ¿no?

—Bakugou, me... —Una pausa, sus palabras flaquearon, el cosquilleo en su estómago comenzó a hacerse más pesado. —Me siento mal... —su piel pareció palidecer, el gruñido de su estómago llenó el silencio. —Tengo que ir al baño. —Palmeó la puerta, buscando el picaporte.

—¿Ah?

—Lo siento, voy a... —Toma la perilla, gira y abre antes de que Bakugou pueda reaccionar.

Caen en el suelo de los pasillos en un ruido sordo. Tienen suerte de que nadie los viera. Sus narices chocaron con brusquedad, duele; Kirishima siente un sabor a óxido sobre sus labios, sangre, pero no suya. En un principio pensó que era la de su nariz, o incluso la nariz de Bakugou al chocar con la suya, o ambas, no se atrevía a mirar.

No fue hasta abrir sus ojos, cuando se dio cuenta que le había partido el labio a su compañero con la punta de sus afilados dientes, pero eso no sólo conllevaba al hecho de haberle herido por sus acciones nerviosas, sino, que sus labios aún seguían unidos superficialmente en un terrible roce.

Fue sólo un momento que Eijirou sintió eterno, pero el tiempo volvió a correr, era inevitable. Bakugou se impulsó con sus codos alejándose del pelirrojo, quedando dentro de su propia habitación nuevamente. El rojo seguía emanando de sus labios, y era lo único que Kirishima podía ver, no era capaz de sólo levantar sus ojos para enfrentar la mirada del rubio.

¿Qué expresión tendrían ambos en ese momento? ¿Sorpresa? ¿Confusión? ¿Asco? ¿Desagrado?

Red Riot se llevó el tacto a sus propios labios, no sólo por la breve sensación que seguía presente, sino para asegurarse de que no estaba sonriendo como un estúpido. Llevó su otra mano al suelo, para asegurarse de que aún seguía firme a él, ya que se sentía como si flotara. ¿Así se sentía el Kosei de Ochako?

Pero no podía evitarlo, su curiosidad fue más grande. Lentamente, exploró con su mirar la expresión ajena, su ceño estaba fruncido como de costumbre, pero era distinto, parecía consternado, aún así, no había rastro de molestia verdadera o asco alguno. El corazón de Kirishima lo traicionó nuevamente, su corazón comenzó a golpear fuertemente contra su pecho.

—Bakugou, tú me gustas. —Esta vez no lo pensó, no tuvo tiempo, ya que su voz fue más rápido que él. —Eso es lo que me pasa, Bakugou, estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti, no puedo dejar de pensarte siempre y a veces me distraigo por ello, lo siento.

Hablaba rápido, tan rápido que apenas pudo entenderse a si mismo. Katsuki no movió ni un solo músculo, su expresión no cambio.

El pelirrojo parpadeó un par de veces. Al fin meditó lo dicho, pero no es como si pudiera retractarse. Optó por levantarse, lentamente, sin apartar su mirada del rubio.

—¿Bakugou?

Un paso, Katsuki reaccionó. Como si de los reflejos de un felino se tratase, ágil y rápido. Lo siguiente que supo Kirishima, era que nuevamente su nariz dolía.

Le había cerrado la puerta en la cara.

—¡¿Bakugou?! —exclamó confundido, tocando la puerta con rapidez, ¿qué demonios fue eso?

—¡Maldita sea, Shittyhair! —Escuchó un grito del otro lado de la puerta seguido de un golpe que le hizo retroceder, se abrió nuevamente, dejando ver al rubio explosivo.

No sólo era el rojo de sus hipnóticos ojos lo que resaltaba, sino el rojo que atacaba partes estratégicas de su rostro lo que captaba su atención. Sus dientes se apretaban, la sangre de su labio había sido apartada sin delicadeza haciendo que se esparciera un poco sobre su piel, en especial las comisuras de sus labios. No sabía si estaba enojado, furioso, cabreado o algo más; pero parecía que estaba apunto de estallar.

—Eh...

—¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso tan de repente, hijo de tu puta madre? —se había llevado una mano a la frente, como si quisiera quitarse el calor que traía encima.

—¡Tú me preguntaste!

—¡Fuiste tú el que abrió la maldita puerta!

—¡Pero tú caiste encima de mi!

—¡La gravedad no es algo que yo pueda controlar, carajo!

—¡Pero no tenías que acorralarme de esa manera! ¡¿Qué clase de Kabedon fue ese?!

—¡Qué más iba a hacer si comienzas a huir!

—¡No huiría si no me gustaras!

—¡¿Y yo que mierda hice para gustarte?!

—¿Cómo? ¡Qué no hiciste! ¡Sólo mírate, como demonios quieres que no te miré! ¡Si pareciera que quisieras perderme más de lo que ya estoy!

Ambos se callaron completamente, otra vez sin pensar en sus palabras, su volumen o si otros los escucharían. De alguna manera esto se había salido de control, ¿cómo lo habían permitido?

—Ya deja de decir estupideces. Idiota —Gruñó, seguido de un golpe en el hombro. Kirishima se quejó debido a los vendajes que traía en la zona. Ahí fue cuando recordaron cómo había iniciado todo aquello. —Carajo, solo entra para cambiarte esas malditas cosas.

Resignados, ambos abandonaron la euforia de momentos anteriores. Quizá Shoji tendría algo que reclamarles más tarde, o simplemente se guardaría el mal rato de escuchar a sus vecinos de pasillo discutir sus cuestiones amorosas a todo volumen.

La puerta del cuarto de Katsuki se cerró nuevamente sin más. Dentro, Red Riot se encontraba sentado a la orilla de la cama perteneciente al más alto (por centímetros). Jugaba con sus dedos mientras éste buscaba entre sus cosas. Nervioso, pensando en lo que había pasado antes. Había dicho muchas cosas sin pensar, sus pensamientos habían sido contradictorios en todo momento, como si hubiera estado expuesto a un montón de altibajos en un segundo, desde momentos depresivos a impulsos de adrenalina y estupidez.

Sintió algo suave estrellarse contra su cara, un lanzamiento brusco, pero no lo suficiente para lastimarlo de alguna forma. Eran nuevas vendas.

—Ya, cámbiate rápido mientras voy al baño a desinfectar mi maldita cortadura del labio. —Dijo Katsuki, lanzando un par de botellas para que Eijirou las atrapara.

Cerró la puerta del baño con la misma fuerza con la que le había causado aquel dolor en su nariz. Kirishima no iba a negar que se sintió un poco desilucionado, es decir, por un segundo pensó que Bakugou sería quien le cambiaría aquel vendaje y suspiró. Sabía que no tenía obligación para hacerlo, no tenía responsabilidad por ello, todo lo ocurrido era su culpa, suya y de nadie más, no es como si Bakugou hubiese querido enamorarlo intencionalmente, él es quien se comenzó a inventar disparates en su mente y se perdió en ellos.

Oh, ¿qué le has hecho a Kirishima, Bakugou? Está tan perdidamente enamorado que ya ni siquiera puede compadecerse de sí mismo.

—Hey idiota, ¿tienes el algodón ahí? —Katsuki salió del baño. Quedó congelado. —¿Qué mierda? —Entrecerró los ojos por un segundo. Incrédulo, para luego abrirlos de nuevo al completo. —¡¿Por qué carajos estas llorando?!

—¡N-No lo sé! —chilló Eijirou. Katsuki estaba más estupefacto que antes. —De verdad me gustas mucho, Bakugou. —Secó aquellas pocas lágrimas que habían salido de manera silenciosa, no se había alterado, era más un pequeño desliz que un berrinche. Aún así, llorar frente al chico que te gusta no es algo muy varonil.

—Demonios... —Masculló el rubio cenizo, pasando una de sus manos por su cabello desordenadamente. —Eso no es para llorar, idiota, creo que el golpe mató las pocas neuronas que quedaban ahí arriba.

—¡Hey! —Fingiendo indignación, el chico frunció el ceño. Katsuki se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que ni siquiera puedes cambiarte las vendas tu mismo, ¿eso no lo demuestra?

Kirishima estaba a punto de reclamar algo, pero notó de repente las intensiones atrás de aquellas palabras. Su corazón palpitó de manera desenfrenada otra vez. Se limitó a observar a Katsuki dirigirse hasta donde se encontraba, y comenzaba a desenvolver las vendas de su brazo. Era más cuidadoso de lo que podían imaginar otros, pero Kirishima conocía bien ese lado suyo.

Quizá encontraba más sentido ahora, el porqué se había enamorado de su Blasty. No era sólo una cosa, eran varias, muchos detalles que los demás podían dejar pasar desapercibidos, pero él no.

La expresión de Bakugou era calmada cuando dormía o se concentraba en algo que le interesaba. Podía llegar a ser amable de una forma indirecta y siempre pondría alguna excusa para que sus acciones nunca fueran tomadas como buenas, comúnmente al hacer un favor no lo decía en voz alta, y si no consideraba merecer algo, no lo aceptaría. Cómo el primer puesto del festival deportivo.

Desde ese entonces, muchas cosas habían cambiado en él, Kirishima pudo apreciar los silenciosos pasos que había logrado dar. Lentos, con calma. Amaba ver cada pequeña evolución, cada avance, cada cambio en su personalidad, tan ligeros, pero notorios con el tiempo.

—Kirishima.

El aludido volvió e inmediatamente le miró, como una respuesta instantánea al escuchar su nombre. Era raro que le llamara por el mismo sin aquellos apodos que le había puesto, y que en lo personal, no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

—¿Si?

—¿Por qué te gusto?

Ah, la pregunta del millón, lo que había estado pensando todo el tiempo. Podría darle infinitas respuestas, desde la más simple hasta la más cursi y poética, pero no las consideraba apropiadas.

—¿Por qué no me gustarías? —Optó por devolver en pregunta. Katsuki mantuvo silencio.

—Es enserio, pedazo de escroto.

—Ese insulto es nuevo.

—Kirishima.

—Vale, vale. Es que es difícil de decir, Bakugou, es como si me preguntaras porqué me gusta el color rojo.

—¿Me estás comparando con algo abstracto? —Gruñó. Kirishima esbozó una tonta sonrisa.

—Es decir, si me preguntaran a mí, el color rojo te quedaría perfectamente. Eres intenso, pero fascinante, ¿sabes? Nunca me canso de él, y simplemente me causa una sensación de satisfacción con solo verle. —se encogió de hombros. Bakugou terminaba de envolver nuevamente el brazo del pelirrojo, le miró por un segundo.

—¿Sólo te gusta mi físico?

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Bueno, sí! ¡Pero no sólo eso! —exclamó algo desconcertado.

—Era broma, Shittyhair. —golpeó la frente del aludido, haciéndole callar.

—Bakugou, sólo dime de una vez si vas a rechazar mis sentimientos o no, que esto de jugar de ese modo con mi pobre corazón ya no me está gustando tanto...

¿"Ya no"? Eso sonó algo masoquista. Pero bueno, para que le gustara alguien como Katsuki, debía serlo en pequeñas dosis.

—¿Y qué harás si te rechazo?

—Aceptarlo, ¿qué más? —suspiró cansado. —Tal vez vaya a buscar un lugar donde hagan una buena carne asada con Kaminari para desahogar las penas, con algo jugo de uva, porque, ya sabes, aún no estamos en edad de tomar vino o alcohol. —comenzó a narrar. —Tal vez le pida a Ashido que me pasara un poco de sus canciones de desamor para pasar un fin de semana encerrado en mi habitación, haga que Sero me acompañe a entrenar unas noches para distraerme un poco y...

—¿Que clase de idioteces dices?—frunció el ceño con verdadera molestia. —No te rindas tan fácilmente, idiota.

—¿Eh?

—¿Acaso eres estúpido? ¿Tan rápido vas a renunciar conmigo?

—Espera, ¿qué dices? ¡¿Tengo posibilidades?!—Se sobresaltó. Escuchó un chasquido por parte del rubio.

—¿No entiendes las putas indirectas, Shittyhair? —en un tono amenazante, cansado de que este no entendiera, tomó con fuerza el cuello del uniforme de este. Kirishima cerró lo ojos a la espera de un golpe.

Más lo que llegó fue aquella sensación similar a la que hace poco tiempo sintió, esta vez sin el sabor de la sangre de por medio.

Se había imaginado muchas veces ese momento, y también descubrió la respuesta a algunas de sus preguntas. Los besos de Bakugou eran demandantes, apasionados, encendidos. Tenían un toque picante en ellos, de aquellos que te hacían desear un poco más para no incendiarte al terminar.

No pudo evitar hacer una mueca al sentir que estos eran removidos de su puesto.

—¿Blasty?

—Kirishima...

El pelirrojo tragó saliva. Se sentía en las nubes nuevamente. Maldición, no podía describir la emoción y felicidad que sentía en ese momento, podía literalmente explotar y morir, pero estaría más que satisfecho con eso. No podía tener queja alguna. Nunca pensó que podría ser correspondido, ni poder escuchar aquellas palabras tan ansiadas de la boca de Bakugou.

—Te está sangrando la nariz.

—¿Eh?

Y de ese modo, Kirishima terminó por ir a la lavandería de la escuela para quitar las manchas de sangre de su uniforme. Pero eso sí, desde ese día, muchos notaron el brillo que irradiaba el chico. Mucho más que antes.

(...)

Al día siguiente, Eijirou entró al salón de clase con una pequeña bandita en el puente de su nariz y un leve moretón en su frente. Sin embargo, todos parecían más consternados por el hecho de que este sonriera más de lo normal, parecía extrañamente feliz, tanto que era preocupante.

Cuando Katsuki llegó esa mañana, Kaminari se le acercó otra vez.

—¿Qué le has hecho a Kirishima, Bakugou? —Preguntó con algo de nerviosismo. Le daba escalofríos simplemente voltear a verle. Demasiado deslumbrante, le dejaría ciego.

—Nada realmente. —se encogió de hombros y fue a su respectivo lugar.

Kirishima había caído perdidamente enamorado de Bakugou, y Bakugou amaba de igual forma a Kirishima.

Pero eso, por ahora sería un secreto entre los dos. Sin contar a Shoji, que aunque no quisiera escuchar, las paredes en UA eran realmente delgadas.


End file.
